Stay With Me
by UnorganisedChaos
Summary: Dan is really ill with a fatal virus, can he overcome this with Phil by his side, or will Phils world come crashing down on him? - Phan fluff
1. Ordinary

**Stay With Me – A Phanfiction**

 **Chapter 1 – Ordinary:**

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

"We will see you on the first Monday of next month, when some of you will be going back to school!" I could hear the moans of the audience from the studio; I chuckled to myself knowing that I'd never have to go through that hell again.

"Thank you for listening, and byeeee" Phil was so cute when he did that. We picked up our things in a comfortable silence, as always, said our goodbyes and left the studio.

"Well that's Augusts show done" I said as we headed back to our place, "finally beat you on the 7 second challenge," I hesitated before I finished my sentence, "Lion boy" Phil just smirked and playfully shoved me.

"Yeah, well you cheated …twinkle toes" and with that we both burst into laughter, I knew he was never going to let me live that down, just like some many other regrettable things I had done. We chatted about anything for the rest of the way to our apartment; we never minded what, so long as we were talking to each other. You can't have a Dan without a Phil, or a Phil without a Dan, it just wouldn't work, just wouldn't be ordinary.

It was around 12:00 am; Phil and I were just scrollin' the web as usual. We would sit there, in silence, conversing online but not irl. I would sit in my browsing position, which was neither elegant nor stylish, but heck it was comfy (just that feeling of your excess chin fat making a fine cushion for your actual chin, it was one of the pleasures of life), and Phil would sit, half vertical, half horizontal, his face engraved with a permanent expression of amusement and the relentless giggles. He was so adorable yet handsome, I loved him in a friend way and so much more though, he was blind to that fact for I had no idea if he had the same feelings for me.

As I was slouching there, pondering about why my _Get ready with Dan_ video came up when you searched; _Lesbian Haircut tutorials_ , what can only be described as a tidal wave of tiredness swept over me, maybe all these late nights really weren't good for me…

"That's it, I'm turning in" I yawned as I said it. My body stood upright in front of Philand slowly began to pace outta the room, it felt weird, almost extraordinary; leaving first, for usually it was Phil to give into the never-ending fatigue.

"Already? It's only twenty past twelve" Phil exclaimed in a bemused tone, "wow, something weird must be going on, my twinkle toes is leaving before the mighty lion" A grin appeared on his innocent face.

"Oh ha ha" I said in a sarcastic tone, "good night Phil, see you in the morning." And with that, I left, but I couldn't help thinking about what Phil said. Even if he'd meant it to be a joke, he was right, something definitely wasn't ordinary.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 2 – The Beginning of the End:**

 **Phil's POV**

It was around 10:30 am when I awoke. I listened carefully to hear if Dan was awake. He wasn't. I knew he wouldn't be, on a day like today where we can spend it doing whatever we want Dan would seize that chance and sleep to at least noon. Following my usual routine, I got up, made coffee and breakfast then sat on the sofa and took to twitter. Being as I missed out on my live show on Sunday, I decided to do one today, and in turn, sent out;

 _AmazingPhil: Live show today! 7pm GMT, see you guys later!_

Immediately I got replies, thousands of them like every time, it was like a stampede of fangirls all wanted to get noticed by their idol. I replied to a few then just browsed, answered E-mails and scrolled. There was always new content on the internet, constantly, I could and would spend hours reading pointless news articles like; Patrick Stump spotted buying a sponge and scientists claim that Pewdiepie will soon take over the world. I loved my life.

It was 3pm and I still hadn't heard from Dan. Occasionally he would oversleep but never to this extent. I was worried, as in shitting myself worried. I knew something wasn't quite right when he retired early last night, I just didn't know what.

I went to his bedroom door and peered in. I nearly fainted. He was lying naked in a massive puddle of sweat, his cheeks were a shade of scarlet and he was whimpering. Cautiously, I went over to the side of his bed and gently laid my hand on his moist forehead. He was burning up. My hand shot up at one, I was half expecting to see 1st degree burns and smoke coming from my palm.

"Dan, what, how?" was all I managed to say before I choked up. I had never seen him in so much physical pain, and I couldn't help him.

"Phil, please. Make. It. Stop. I'm so cold Phil, so so cold, a, a, and I can't move, everything h, hurts." He looked at me desperately as tears stained his face, "please make the pain go away" Dan whimpered. How had this happened, and how so quickly? What is this illness? I could barely stand to look at him. Dan, my Dan was hurting so much, and he had to fight it by himself. If he died…. I couldn't bear to think about it. Instead, I wiped my own tears away and stood up, my back straight and my pose was one of authority.

"Dan, I need to get you out of that bed, and I need to shower you down, get you into some trackies and a T-shirt and change your sheets." It was hard to keep the authority in my tone when he just stared at me with a look on his face that said: Please just end my pain.

I lead him into the bathroom, like a father would do to his helpless son, and positioned him under the shower nozzle. A stream of cold water funnelled out of the nozzle. No sooner as the first droplet of water had hit his back, did Dan yelp.

"Please Phil, I'm so cold, please don't make me do this, please."

"You have to…my love" I had to ease him into it, but I kinda liked calling him that, "hot water will only make you feel worse, please, just do this for me." Lightly, my lips met his forehead, "please, for me" I pleaded into his hair.

"Okay, but not for long, promise not for long." He looked meekly at me with a small smile.

"I promise" I soothed, returning the smile. I eased the water on, making sure to add a little dose of heat; I didn't want him to freeze. I washed him down, then wrapped him in a towel and brought him some comfortable clothes.

"You're still very hot, I thi..."

"I'm glad you see me that way Philly" he interrupted with a smirk, I was glad that his sense of sarcasm hadn't deserted him yet. Not.

"L O L" I said in an equally sarcastic tone, "as I was saying, I think after you're changed, you should go lie on the sofa, and I'll get you some ice cream and medicine."

"Sounds good to me" He mumbled, and I left him to get on with it. I raced around the house, stripping his bed of his sheets, replacing them, making him food and medicine and satisfying his every need until around 5, when he finally went back to sleep. 'Is the live show still on?' I wondered, should I just leave Dan in bed while I entertain my fans for an hour? Well I couldn't disappoint them, and I was sure that Dan would be okay. There were roughly 10 minutes until my live show when I heard; "Phiiilllll" from Dan's room.

"Yes my love" I replied tenderly.

"Can you come here for a second?" I went and lay down beside him. He still looked as white as a sheet, and beaten down, but his temperature had decreased a tad, so it was okay. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his level. I didn't know what he was doing, though I'd wanted this moment to happen for a long time. Had he wanted it too? Or was he just delirious?

"Thank you so much, for helping me and taking care of me" he mumbled sheepishly, "you've helped me through so much in my life, even when I'm not like a helpless toddler" he chuckled "but I never really thanked you, and I should have done this ages ago but.." he stopped and kissed me, yes it was like kissing an oven, but he still kissed me. Fireworks exploded throughout my body, a smile lit up my face. I felt wonderful. When he pulled away, all too quickly might I add, his giddy smile was even bigger than mine. "Thank you" he whispered again, I was almost too dumbstruck to hear him. "Oh, and Phil?"

"Mmhmm" I muttered brightly.

"Its 7" he answered.

"Waaa" I took a moment to process this information while I was still drunk on happiness, then it came crashing down, "Oh shit" I scrambled out of the bed and ran into the living room, hearing the faint sound of Dan's choked laughter behind me. It sounded so forced and off, I thought as I logged onto YouNow, I hope he gets better. At that point my face appeared on the screen and I forced out a cheery "Hi guys!"

About halfway through the show, I noticed Dan standing in the doorframe, "Dan, what are you doing here, you should be in bed" I persisted, he wasn't fit enough to be wondering yet.

"I wanted to say hi" His voice sounded croaky, and he tried to smile, but I could see that he was still in pain. I closed the lid of my laptop slightly and walked over to him.

"You should be in bed darling, you're not well" Again, I kissed his forehead and again I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Quickly, I went back to the laptop and began to talk; "I am afraid that I will have to end this broadcast early because Dan has caught the…flu" I stammer, I can see him struggling toward me, having to grab onto every object he passes so he doesn't lose balance, "but byeee guys" Suddenly it all happened. Just as the screen was going dark, Dan fell, fainted. He sunk to the ground so fast and his whole body just went limp. "Oh shit" was the last thing my viewers heard.

"Dan, DAN, wake up, please wake up, Dan…" I was shaking him and pleading with him as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was so scared. "Please Dan, please be okay." A little pool of blood was beginning to surround the right side of his head from where he collided from the floor "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" I chanted as I ran to our storage cupboard to get the first aid kit. Grabbing the bandage I ran back and tended to him. It was as if I was spinning silk, I wound the bandage round and round his head, slowly but precisely, all the time wishing for him to wake up. He never did. I carried him to his bed, and then cleaned up the blood. I knew I couldn't leave him, so I got him into his boxers like with myself, and lay down next to him, listening to his shallow breathing until sleep finally came and took me away.


	3. Worse

**Chapter 3 – Don't leave me:**

 **Phil's POV**

Bright daylight streamed through the curtains, but that wasn't what woke me. Next to me, lay Dan, still asleep but twisting and turning. He was again, whimpering and writhing in pain. Granted it wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday, but it was still hard to witness the person you love most in agony, it always would be. I grabbed his head and pulled it up to mine so our faces were only centimetres apart, startled, he awoke, his hazel brown eyes full of panic and longing.

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled as I kissed him and he kissed back. It lasted for longer than the last, this one slower and filled with more passion.

"Good morning lion boy" he croaked back.

"You should get some more rest, it'll do you good" I could see him wincing as he felt where his head wound was

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was filled with a mixture of sorrow, dread and curiosity.

"Well," I started, "You wanted to come say hi on my live show, I protested but you insisted that you were fine, then I was just ending it so I could lead you back to bed because it was clearly visible that you weren't fine when you just…" It was hard to say the last sentence, to remember my panic and fear. I started to sob so Dan out his warm arm around me and pressed me on.

"When I just…" He urged in a calming voice.

"When you just fainted." I finished, the tears were properly setting in now. "I was so scared Dan, when you didn't wake up and your body just went limp," I was struggling to talk between my frequent sobs, "I, I, I thought th, that you were never going t, to w, wa, wake up. T, then I realised th, that y, you had hit y, your head so I b, b, bandaged it up, and it was s, so h, hard, I thought you were going to die." By now he was cradling my head in his arms.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry." Then we just sat in silence until he fell asleep, my head still resting on his bare chest. I laid there listening to his light snores for a while 'til I got parched; I figured Dan would probably be thirsty when he woke up too. Quietly I slipped from his grasp and made my way into the kitchen.

 **Dan's POV**

I knew I wasn't awake, I knew this wasn't real, I just couldn't wake up. Phil was gone. He wasn't there. I kept looking and looking, but he wasn't there. I couldn't live with Phil not being here, I couldn't, so I killed myself.

There wasn't enough air; I woke up gasping, covered in sweat, but alive and back in my room, with… Where is he? He can't have left me, he promised he wouldn't, if I take my life now, I won't wake up alive. I had to look, I couldn't stop looking, even if he..abandoned me. Usually I didn't cry, but the tears just kept on coming, I hurt, I hurt so much, and I was so dizzy. But I had to find Phil, my precious Philly, the person who promised they'd never leave.

"PHIL HELP. PLEASE PHIL WHERE ARE YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!" I screamed, "PHIL PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU, PHILL!" I kept spinning, I could hear muffled voices but they weren't clear, and I fell. It hurt, oh boy did it hurt.

 **Phil's POV**

Just as the drinks were poured, suddenly out of nowhere I heard a terrified shriek from Dans room.

"PHIL HELP. PLEASE PHIL WHERE ARE YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!" Panic was rising up inside me.

"PHIL PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU, PHILL!" I was running to his room, I could hear the pain in his screams.

"Dan I'm here, I'm here." He was lying on the floor, his face covered in sweat and tears "Oh my gosh, Dan," I embraced him as he sobbed into my shirt, "baby what's the matter? Oh Dan I didn't run away, I promise I never would, I love you much, so so much."

 **Dan's POV**

Someone was holding me and speaking to me but everything was fuzzy, it was so frustrating, I screamed again, my vision was starting to go funny and I couldn't hold onto the light forever. I just wanted to die.

 **Phil's POV**

I held him but he just tried to push away, I couldn't even imagine what trauma he was going through. Another scream erupted into the room, I didn't know what to do, I felt so useless, I couldn't help Dan when he needed it most, I let him down. This time I began to feel his body go limp in my arms; I couldn't deal with this, not again. My tears were now running into his hair as I heard him gasping for breath. All I could do was repeatedly say; "It's me, Phil. Dan I'm here, I always will be, Dan please come back, Dan I love you." Then I would kiss his head, his fluffy hair, I couldn't let him go, not now. He wasn't just fainting this time, he was dying.

 **Dan's POV**

Suddenly I couldn't get enough air, and everything was just going dark. Finally peace, maybe I'll see Phil, my wonderful Phil. Maybe I'll see his ragged ebony hair, deep blue eyes and my favourite crooked smile. Maybe I'll embrace him and this time we'll never let go. I was distracted by the voice I could hear, that familiar voice…PHIL! I had to run to that voice, after all, I promised myself that I'd never stop running until I found it, but it just seemed so out of reach.

 **Phil's POV**

Slowly his breath began to become steadier and he stopped shaking quite so vigorously. His eyes flickered open, still glistening with fresh tears, just like my own.

"Dan, don't ever do that to me again!" I was shouting even though I didn't mean to, I was just so relieved I thought I might explode.

"Phil" tears choked his words, but I didn't care. "You didn't abandon me, Phil, I thought you left, I was searching and searching but you weren't there and, and…" I didn't want him getting stressed out; I don't think I would be able to handle another episode like that.

"Dan look at me," He looked at me, straight in the eyes, it felt magical, "I would never leave you Dan, I love you with all my heart, you understand that don't you?" He nodded silently "Good" I whispered into his ear. With that I helped him back into bed.

"Can I lay on you; it will make me feel safer." He pleaded. He was so cute when he pleaded. "And can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, but later, just make sure you get some proper rest, I promise I'll stay right here, with you." With that, we both fell asleep. Not for as long as I'd liked though. I was woken again, later that night by someone shaking me.

"What?!" I said in an exasperated tone "Can't anyone just ge…" Dan stumbled back into his own pile of fresh vomit and blood, the sight almost made me puke too. I looked up at dans face, it was red with his blood, his forehead was wide open.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED DAN?" I thought I was going to faint, I was watching my best friend, my boyfriend, die in front of me. "Oh shit Dan, please say you're putting this on, p, p, please." Cries of pain interrupted both of our words.

"I, I just w, wanted t, t, to get a d, d, drink ph, Phil. A, a, and I f, fell." Why had I fallen asleep instead of watching him?!

"Dan, j, just h, h, hold on. I'm going to c, call an ambulance" I went to pick up my phone, it was nearly impossible with my hands shaking so much.

"N, no Phil, I've h, held on l, long enough" Don't do this to me Dan…

"P, please don't s, s, say what I t, think you're saying Dan"

"I, I'm so sorry Phil, t, this b, b, bug is k, k, killing me, h, has killed me" NO DAN PLEASE

"YOU'RE NOT G, GIVING UP" At this point I was kneeling in front of him, in his blood and sick, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to lose him, I wasn't

"I, I already have." He kissed me hard on the lips, I had to keep the kiss going, I knew what was coming after we broke it up, and I wasn't prepared, how could I be?! "I love you Lion boy." He whispered into my ear.

"Dan…please" I was hysterical. "I'll do anything!"

"You've done enough." Then he looked me right in the eyes, his eyes were filled with sorrow and love, his beautiful hazel eyes, the eyes I dearly loved, I could never see again.


	4. Over The Horizon

**Chapter 4 – Over the horizon:**

 **Phil's POV**

"DDDAANN" I woke up in hysterics, My best friend and boyfriend had just died, he fought so hard, for nothing, he had deserved to live, and it was all my fault.

"Phil, PHIL, what? What's happened? Everything's okay" I could even hear his voice, his perfect, harmonic voice, and feel his arms wrapped around my waist, I could feel my head buried in his shoulder… I looked up

"Dan" I whispered

"Phil, what's the matter?" He was alive, it was all just a nightmare! I buried my face back into his shoulder and burst into tears again.

"Oh my darling, whatever is the matter? It's all okay, everything is okay Phil." I could feel him kissing me on the head repeatedly, I wanted this moment to last forever, that a thought struck me

"You're not dying in bed?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Phil, I, I feel so…good! Yesterday I hit my worst point and now, I feel great!" I gave him a disapproving look "Okay, maybe not great, but I feel so much better!"

"You look it to. I'm so glad to have to back, I mean it Dan"

"Just thank you so much, I couldn't have survived that alone, it was definitely a part of the worst days of my life, and you were there for me." I knew what he meant, but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"A part of the worst days?" I enquired, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I know I nearly died, I nearly killed you and hurt you so much," a solitary tear slid down his smooth face, "but you confessed that you love me, and I wanted to hear that for so long." My love for him was radiating out of me, I was surprised that I wasn't physically glowing yet.

"But Phil, I need to know, what happened to me yesterday? I'll say my half of the story if you tell me yours. And tell me your dream, I was so panicked when you woke up screaming."

"Agreed" We both lay back down and started to talk, first our stories, then my dream, then about anything, it didn't matter, so long as I was talking to him.

\- **The End ^.^**

\- **I have more ideas for the future, just let me know if you want to hear them and if you want another about Phan, or anything really. Thanks for reading! :3**

\- **.P.S. This is my first ever fanfic, and I wrote it in 1 try, so please leave constructive criticism as to how I can make my next one better - Thanks!**


End file.
